bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Memai
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Memai page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SodaCat (Talk) 19:19, August 30, 2011 Privet Mems! Sorry if I said some things in the past about the clubs, I didn't really mean to say that. It's cool that you still continue to do artwork and OC RPs and Stories! If you don't know me, I am BullworthPinupGirl. ps. You have a pretty face. :) ZaKrasniyStar 04:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Mems, are there lots of Western/Australian expats over there in Selangor? And by that, I also mean young ones, like around 18-24. Hua Xiong 00:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) So, pretty multiracial overall. Sweet. Because to be honest, my primary concern when going there is that I'll be surrounded by people who would speak strictly in their own language when not in class, thus giving me a feel of alienation, if you know what I mean. Sort of like here in American/British schools: People only speak English in class, but outside they talk in Arabic or Urdu/Hindi. Hua Xiong 21:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hey Mems. How ya been? I recently moved to Jordan now that my father retired, and as such, I was without internet for a while, not to mention there's lots of work around the house to be done. Buuuut, if things go as planned, I should be in Malaysia within mid-February. :D My life story aside, it's been a long time since I played Fallout...but yeah, you can never go wrong with greasers of any kind. XD Hua Xiong 20:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hotels Hey Memai, can you suggest me some hotels that are nearby MMU, please? Anything from three to four star hotels, and within reasonable prices. I booked a flight for the 22nd. =D Hua Xiong 17:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm...1000MYR the first night, though? That's rather pricey...is there anything else you can suggest? : Also, yeah I am getting the student accomodations. If I ever bump into you, I'll be sure to say hi. XD Hua Xiong 21:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Hahaha, thank you, I'll be sure to do that. =D Hua Xiong 17:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC) You know what, you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't really do that unless I really need the help. You got a right to be mad at me (if you are). I was being an asshole. I'm apologize to Professorpineable. Then I won't bother you or her again as long as I write the C-Money stories. -BBF (June 23, 2012; 9:43 PM) Reply Ooops sorry. Didn't notice that i took off commenting. i put it back on. TweetyMcBirdBird~The secret message of the world. 18:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird Blog post You should check out my latest blog post. I think you'll enjoy it. =P Hua Xiong 10:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) So... The 22nd year of our lives is only days away now (Aug. 22 for me)...how does it feel? Personally, I still feel like I'm in my late teens...like I still haven't grown up at all. XD : LOL...I know I won't be quitting gaming any time soon either. Probably will end up being lazy bum of a husband sitting at home playing his games in the future while the wife needs some help around the house or supplies. Haha! Hua Xiong (talk) 09:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I know what you mean. My brothers live a similar life now...sleep, go to work, get home, shower, eat and sleep again. Must be very mundane. ::: As for me...I've been busy with finals these days (I have two more to go, last one being on the 27th). Once then, I have to sort out my mess of a room (I got lazy since Ramadan), and prepare to go back home for October on the 1st - be gone about three to four weeks. But other than that, in the past few weeks aside from coursework and tests I've been either resting or hanging out with my friends/classmates in campus or around Cyberjaya. ::: I gotta see you at least once before I head back home for October. =P Will you be free any time after the 27th? Hua Xiong (talk) 07:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Hey there! It's actually gonna be another three instead of two years before I graduate since I've decided to change my faculty completely (long story). ::::: And as for my Skype, yeah I have one. I'll message it to you. Hua Xiong (talk) 14:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sorry for the late response. Thanks, I guess. I honestly had no idea what I was doing, haha. I just did what I felt like was right, you know? I don't know SirLinkalot96 (talk) 17:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC)